Tal vez
by Mist221b
Summary: Una noche estrellada, el mar de fondo y los salvajes planes de Sherlock. Una noche ideal para dejarse llevar, eso si no hubiera nadie con ellos.


**Tal vez**

Aquella noche el mar y las estrellas no eran lo más hermoso que John estaba contemplando. John lo sabía, sabía lo hermoso que era su marido, pero esa noche, bajo el cielo bañado de estrellas y las suaves olas rompiéndose en sus pies, Sherlock era lo más parecido a un Dios que John podía imaginar.

Caminaba a paso lento por la orilla ataviando con esos pantalones cortos que tanto le había costado convencerle de ponerse, pero sin dejar de usar una camisa, esta vez blanca y de manga corta, sus rizos iban y venían al son del viento y su expresión, tan serena y suave, era una delicia para aquellos que le habían visto en sus peores momentos.

A John le daba pena arruinar con su presencia la belleza de aquella escena, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a paso lento, quizás para poder observar más de cerca, tal vez para dejar claro lo que le pertenecía.

Se acerco a él, y cuando estuvo a su lado caminando al ritmo que Sherlock había impuesto le miro dándose cuenta de que este no se había percatado aun de su presencia. John tanteo su mano alrededor de la de Sherlock, acariciándola lentamente.

Sherlock volvió la cabeza hacia John mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de la de su pareja.

-Eres hermoso –le aseguro John maravillado. Las mejillas Sherlock se sonrojaron pero no dijo nada. -¿En qué pensabas?

Sherlock sonrió agradecido y John supo que había estado esperando la pregunta.

-Estaba pensando…- empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que paraba de caminar, y con una sonrisa lasciva se inclino hacia John, quien también se había parado y esperaba paciente – en lo increíble que seria que lo hiciéramos aquí, entre las olas.

El cuerpo de John se tenso y un escalofrió le cubrió de pies a cabeza.

-Imagínatelo John –dijo Sherlock con la voz ronca – tu y yo, entre las olas. Tu atrapado entre el mar y yo, mis manos recorriéndote luchando contra el mar por tu posesión y te haría mío mientras las olas, enfurecidas por la derrota, nos golpean a los dos en cada embestida.

Sherlock se separo de John con una sonrisa, contemplo con satisfacción el rostro rojo de su marido. John trataba de encontrar las palabras para responderle, parpadeo notando lo estrecho que se le había vuelto el pantalón.

-Sabia que lo eras –dijo al fin John con una risilla.

-¿Qué soy qué? –pregunto Sherlock confundido.

-Un romántico, Sherlock.

-Solo soy practico –respondió Sherlock a la defendida encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Así que el mar por la noche es perfecto para hacerlo? –rio John.

-Si, pero solo contigo John.

John le sonrió, alzo una mano para enredarla entre sus rizos y lo acerco a él, contemplándolo unos segundos antes de juntarse con él en un beso.

La manera en la que Sherlock le respondió no le dejo lugar a dudas del calentón que también tenia su marido. John trato de apartarse cuando Sherlock se pego más a él y enredo su lengua con la suya.

-Sherlock –se quejo John en un gemido cuando noto las manos de su amante en su culo.

-¿Qué pasa John?-susurro Sherlock contra su boca -¿No te gusta mi idea?

-Te aseguro que se acaba de convertir en una de mis fantasías eróticas favoritas –dijo buscando algo de aire, agarro las manos de Sherlock tratando de retirarlas de su culo- pero creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle.

Sherlock se aparto un poco retirando las manos del culo de John pero sin soltar sus manos, frunció un poco el entrecejo para un segundo después abrir los ojos en signo de comprensión.

-Mierda…-susurro contra la frente de John.

John rio.

-Espero que haya sido el deseo desenfrenado hacia mi persona y mi culo lo que te haya hecho olvidarte de una cosa así. –le amenazo John divertido.

Sherlock parecía desconcertado por su pequeño descuido, como para olvidarse de que había alguien más con ellos.

-John, John –dijo Sherlock –esto no lo pensamos cuando decidimos tenerlo. Deberíamos haberlo previsto – se quejo.

John le lanzo una mirada divertida a su marido, puñetero y loco dramático, antes de girarse para mirase si Hamish seguía allí.

-Oh sí, claro Sherlock. – Dijo meneando ligeramente su cabeza- como no previmos que una noche el niño frustraría nuestros planes de hacer el amor salvajemente entre las olas, bajo el cielo azul.

-¿Sarcasmo? –pregunto el detective alzando una ceja.

-Si, y demasiado fácil, incluso para ti. – rio John.

Sherlock rio y se volvió para contemplar a Hamish a unos metros de ellos. El niño, que parecía una copia exacta de Sherlock en miniatura, estaba examinando una pequeña almeja que acaba de coger de la arena.

-Por cierto ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Esta recogiendo cosas de esas, dice que quiere hacer un experimento con ellas –dijo John- míralo tan solo tiene 5 años, y lo primero que hace cuando pisa una playa es recoger cosas para experimentos.

-Oh, sí John –Sherlock sonrió. Le brillaban los ojos- mi hijo es brillante.

John arqueo una ceja.

-¿Tu hijo? –Pregunto indignado-cuando es brillante y hace experimentos brillantes es tu hijo ¿no?

-Si- respondió Sherlock mirando al niño – y cuando frustra nuestros salvajes planes es el tuyo. Es lo justo.

-No tienes remedio – John sacudió la cabeza divertido – haber si va ser tu hijo también cuando se lo hace en la cama o cuando tiene una pesadilla.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Puede, tal vez –dijo John encogiéndose de hombros – piensa lo que quieras detective asesor.

Esta vez fue Sherlock el que sacudió la cabeza. Y de nuevo se inclino hacia la oreja de John.

-No trates de distraerme – le susurro – nos deshacemos del niño y retomamos lo que habíamos empezado –y le mordió ligeramente le lóbulo de la oreja.

John freno sus ganas de tirarse en ese mismo instante sobre su marido para, como había dicho él, luchar contra el mar por su posesión. Esa frase tendría que ponerla en su blog, pensó John divertido, que supieran lo excitante y romántico que era su marido.

-Podríamos dejarlo con Mycroft y Lestrade – dijo John acordándose de sus cuñados – que por cierto deben de estar preguntándose donde estamos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ahora mismo deben de estar follando como conejos –dijo Sherlock con una mueca de dolor fingiendo un escalofrió – no sé como acepte pasar unas vacaciones con Mycroft y Lestrade. Aunque mejor dicho, no sé como acepte tener vacaciones.

John freno su propia mueca de asco al oír lo que posiblemente estuvieran haciendo esos dos.

-¿Tal vez porque tu hijo y yo veníamos?-pregunto sin esperar respuesta- Ya sabes que no puedes vivir sin nosotros.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco pero no le contradijo.

-Hamish – llamo John- ven cariño, que ya nos vamos.

El pequeño alzo la cabeza hacia sus padres y corrió hacia ellos.

-Mirar cuantas tengo –dijo sonriendo enseñándoles el cubo.

John le sonrió y le paso la mano por la cabeza revolviéndole los oscuros rizos.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado nuestro pequeño paseo –dijo John mientras le tomaba de la mano – a tu padre también le ha gustado – rio John acordándose de lo que hacía unos momentos le había rozado en su propia entrepierna.

-Te aseguró John, que la próxima vez que vengamos aquí vas a ser tu al que más le guste este maravilloso paseo.

-¿Volveremos mañana? –Pregunto Hamish entusiasmado– por la noche digo, por la mañana hay demasiada gente y no me dejan hacer mis experimentos.

John rio – Claro que si, volveremos siempre que quieras.

Sherlock se movió ligeramente hacia John sin interrumpir la pequeña marcha que hacía unos momentos se habían vuelto a imponer.

-Recuerda que el niño no tiene que venir siempre –le susurro- no queremos traumatizarlo.

John rio y apretó ambas manos.

-Dime Hamish, de que es ese nuevo experimento tuyo, tal vez pueda ayudarte con alguna idea – le propuso Sherlock.

-Tal vez padre, tal vez.

John sonrió aun más, reconociendo esa dulce sensación dentro de él, era afortunado y lo sabía.

Y mañana, tal vez esa misma noche, estaría sobre las olas debajo de ese hombre perfecto gritando e implorando piedad bajo la atenta mirada de las estrellas.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ;)_

_Se que es un poco extraño que John y Sherlock hayan aceptado pasar unas vacaciones con Mycroft y Lestrade, pero me divierte imaginármelo jaja, esperemos que la casa en la que estén sea lo suficientemente grande jaja._

_(Aprovecho para daros las gracias por los comentarios de mis otros fics, **Nunca es suficiente**y **La voz del viento**;) graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, me hacéis feliz :D )_

_Y os adelanto los gracias por los posibles y esperados comentarios :D_


End file.
